


One hell of a surprise

by Sabrieltrash11, sammybee2



Series: One hell of a family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar is a kid too, Balthazar randomly shows up all the time, Castiel is learning, Dean is a Sweetheart, Kevin is So Done, Kid Fic, Kid Gabriel, Kid Lucifer, Kid Michael, Kid Raphael, Parent Castiel, Parent Dean Winchester, Sam is Not Amused, Uncle Sam, all the dead angels are back as children scattered everywhere, kid archangels, we might meet some old angels as we continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrieltrash11/pseuds/Sabrieltrash11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammybee2/pseuds/sammybee2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you know archangels can be little shits as children? God decides Dean is going to look after his children for a while, whether he wants to or not it seems. But strangely, Dean can't help but fall in love with the little monsters. Even if Lucifer likes to scream at odd hours of the morning, Michael is a clean freak, Gabriel likes to mess up everything Sam does and Raphael throws a lot of fits. They can be cute sometimes, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One hell of a morning

**Author's Note:**

> I promise to finish this one okay??? I will. I promise. Cross my heart.
> 
> So! The destiel in this story is limited. I'm mostly focusing on the kids. This is a series, this one is them really getting to know them as kids. The next one will be them as teenagers ;)
> 
> This story is set around the beginning of season 9 except Sam is fine so no Gadreel is involved meaning Castiel is staying at the bunker and Kevin never dies. Crowley is also not in the basement.

“Dean? I can’t sleep. Can you read me a story?”

Dean looked up from his book to see Gabriel standing sleepily in the doorway of his room. He had a book clenched tightly in his little hand and was rubbing his eye with the other. Dean felt a soft smile spread across his lips at the sight of the little boy so obviously tired.

“Sure Gabe. But then you need to sleep ok?”

The boy nodded readily and hurried over to Dean’s bed. With help the boy crawled up onto Dean’s lap with his head resting on the man’s chest.

“Okay” Dean began in a soft voice. “Once upon a time, in a far off village, their lay a town. And in this town…”

As Dean continued on with the story and as Gabriel’s little breaths deepened with sleep, Dean reflected on how odd this situation would have been a couple months ago…

 

***

 

**Dean**

 

It was a quiet day in the bunker, which was unusual and Dean was on edge. So soon after the angels had fallen and the failing of the trials, he expected something to happen. Anything to happen. But so far, the only interesting thing to have happened these past few days was Cas learning the importance of food. So yeah, he was on edge. But he was also bored out of his mind. Currently he was in the library sipping whisky and watching Sam flip through three books at once. Cas was sitting cross legged on the floor with his nose in a book as well, but he looked more distracted then Sam did. Dean had given up on researching how to reverse Metatron’s spell hours ago, but Sam and Cas hadn’t called it a day yet. Kevin was in his room, sleeping as far as Dean knew, and had yet to emerge.  

Dean tried to find something interesting to look at that he hadn’t maybe noticed before. There wasn’t anything of course but it was worth a try. Finally, Dean snapped.

“Okay that’s it” he stood up and stretched, arching his back and letting out a stiff sigh.

Cas looked over at him curiously but Sam didn’t move at all. Just flipped another page and said “what is it Dean? We haven’t found anything yet”

“I know that” Dean said, grabbing the bottle of whisky and heading for the kitchen “and I know we probably won’t find anything ever. Want to know why?”

Sam grunted.

“Because the men of letters knew nothing about angels!”

Because his back was turned, Dean didn’t see Sam roll his eyes and he missed Castiel’s look of defeat.

In the kitchen Dean grabbed a box of crackers from the pantry and set the whisky back in the fridge. When he made it back out into the library, he had another point he wanted to make on the tip of his tongue when he was interrupted by a blinding white light.

He brought his arm up over his face and the crackers slipped from his hand. He heard a faint ringing in his ears that reminded him of when Castiel had tried to speak with him in his angle voice, but it was much more faint. When the light dulled, Dean honestly peaked over his arm and did a double take.

In the middle of the library standing on one of the long tables were four young boys. One of the boys, with dark hair and blue eyes like Castiel’s, held another boy with dark skin with dark hair and hazel eyes. Beside them stood a blond haired boy with green eyes who was slightly smaller then the dark haired blue eyed boy and a short boy with dirty blond hair and gold coloured eyes. The room was deadly silent for a minute as Dean, Sam and Castiel could only stare at the kids.

Then all hell broke lose.

The short dirty blond boy started screaming and jumped off the table, only to scurry under it to hide and continue to scream. The boys scream set of the dark skinned boy to start screaming in the tallest boys arms and casing him to almost drop the kid. The blond boy flinched away from them both and ended up falling onto Sam’s lap, who was still sitting at the table trying to study. This caused him to start screaming as well and quickly jump off Sam’s lap and run right into Dean, who the boy latched onto. Meanwhile the boy still holding the screaming child was trying to slowly get off the table while trying to sooth all three boys screams with little to no success. It was around that time when Dean came back to himself enough to kneel down in from of the blond boy who was still latched onto him.

“Hey hey shhh hey buddy calm down”

The kid had tears streaming down his face but he slowly seemed to relax at Dean’s words.

“My names Dean. You’re okay I promise”

The boy slowly stopped screaming but with two other boys still bellowing, it didn’t do much to reduce the noise level.

“Lets go calm down the other boys okay?” Dean asked the blond boy.

The kid nodded, tears still streaming down his face, but he took Dean’s hand and the two walked over to the table. Dean crouched down to try to sooth the dirty blond boy still hiding under the table while the blonde boy took up helping the dark haired boy with the dark haired kid. Dean realized he really need to learn their names.

“Hey buddy I’m Dean. Do you want to come out from there?”

The boy peaked up at him, then shook his head and resumed screaming.

Dean tried talking to him like he had with the blonde boy but it didn’t seem to be working. Both boys were clearly unhappy and Dean did the only other thing he could think off to make them calm down.

He took a deep breath, sat up, and started singing ‘Hey Jude’.

_“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can Start to make it better”_

 

The boys screaming started to dull down, mostly because of curiosity. The boy under the table peeked out at him again.

 

“ _Hey Jude, don’t be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better”_

 

The boy under the table stopped screaming and let his arms fall so he could watch Dean fully. The dark skinned boy was still screaming and the boy holding him was looking a little despite now. Dean got up and gently took him from the blue eyed boys arms and rocked him gently.

 

“ _And anytime you feel pain, hey Jude, refrain_

_Don’t carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it’s a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah”_

 

The little dark skinned boy in his arms slowly quieted down and now stared up at him in wonder. The other three boys were staring at him with similar looks on their faces, even the boy from under the table had crawled out and over to the other boys to stare at him. Dean sat back down in front of them with the dark skinned boy on his lap and continued.

 

“ _So let it out and ad let it in, hey Jude, begin_

_You’re waiting for someone to preform with_

_And don’t you know that it’s just you, hey Jude, you’ll do_

_The movement you need is on you shoulder_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah”_

He was interrupted before he could continue by a little voice saying “You’re really good at singing”

Dean looked up at the blonde haired boy with a smile. “Thank you. Now that we’ve all calmed down, what are your names?”

The blonde boy sat up straight. “I’m Lucifer. You’re holding Raphael.” He pointed to the boy who had been under the table “that’s Gabriel. And this is- “

“Michael” said the dark haired boy who was the only one to have kept his cool through all that.

“Okay” Dean nodded trying not to freak out “and um you guys don’t know who I am?”

The boys shook their heads.

“Okay. Well I’m Dean. Do you guys know how you got here?”

Again. They all shook their heads.

“Awesome” Dean rubbed a hand over his face and Raphael giggled in his lap.

“Are you going to look after us?” Gabriel spoke up.

Dean stared at the boy, no older then 4 at most, and couldn’t help but picture the trickster. And how was he alive anyway? He died like, years ago.

He realized he’d been staring at the boy for a while when Gabriel waved a hand in his face.

“Dean?”

He blinked “Um sorry. Yeah for now I’ll watch you. Are you guys hungry?”

He got two blank stares and an excited “yes!” from Gabriel. “Can I have candy Dean? Oh please?”

“Hold on” Michael said, putting a hand on each of Lucifer’s and Gabriel’s shoulders. “We don’t know if we can trust him”

“He did a better job of calming everyone down then you did” Lucifer smirked.

Michael glared at his younger brother.

“Okay you don’t need to trust me yet. Why don’t we just go into the kitchen and talk okay?”

Gabriel and Lucifer agreed immediately, but Michael still seemed unsure.

“Hey, Michael, I promise I won’t hurt you or your brothers. Okay?”

The kid narrowed his eyes at him, “we’ll see”.

 

**Sam**

       

        

After Dean had taken the kids into the kitchen, Sam unfroze enough to turn to Castiel in shock.

“That just happened right?”

Castiel stared back at him, eyes wide and disbelieving.

“I believe” he said slowly “that, my brothers have been sent by my father for Dean to look after. Why though, I can’t be sure”

Sam closed his book with a snap. “Perfect”


	2. One hell of a night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to chapters in one day wow don't get too excited this will probably never happen again

**Dean**

 

Once Dean got the boys into the kitchen and seated in stools (minus Raphael who was on Deans hip) Dean went digging through the pantry for something snacky for the kids. He had grabbed the crackers off the ground n his way by but the children had seemed uninterested. Finally, he pulled out a box of chocolate chip cookies and gave one to each of the boys.

“Now” Dean sat down on a stool and arranged Raphael on his lap so the crumbs from the boy’s cookie wouldn’t get all over him, “tell me a bit about yourselves. Start with your ages”

Lucifer, who had been staring at his cookie with interest but hadn’t taken a bite, and Gabriel whose cookie had already been devoured, both looked to Michael. Michael hadn’t touched his cookie from were it sat in front of him on the island and had been almost glaring at it until Dean spoke. Now he straightened up and said, “I’m 8 and I’m the oldest. Lucifer is 6, Gabriel is 4, and Raphael is 2”

Dean nodded. He had guessed almost spot on about their ages.

“Okay. Do you know any other family members?”

Michael and Lucifer shook their heads but Gabriel’s eyes widened.

Dean looked at him calmly, “do you remember something Gabriel?”

The boy shook his head quickly, but looked unsure. Dean narrowed his eyes but didn’t push.

Sam and Castiel choose that time to enter the kitchen. Castiel more hesitantly then Sam.

Lucifer turned and looked right at Sam, who flinched back when he said “hey I know you”.

Dean watched on, biting his tongue, waiting to see where this was going.

Lucifer got off his stool and walked over to Sam, who for his part was trying very hard not to back away.

“You’re the one I fell on. I’m sorry” he held out his cookie “do you want this?”

Sam blinked down at the boy, and after a second took the cookie with shaking hands.

“Thanks… L-Lucifer”

Lucifer smiled and ran back over to Dean. “Can I have another one?”

“Are you going to eat this one?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I will I promise”

“Promise!” Raphael screamed with a huge smile.

Dean smiled and gave Lucifer his cookie.

The next couple hours passed in a blur. Sam held Raphael while Dean made dinner and Castiel got into a serious conversation with Michael about cookies. Gabriel and Lucifer chased each other around the kitchen a bunch of times before Dean told them to cut it out or they were going to get burnt. At dinner Gabriel had his burger gone before Dean did (which caused Sam to gap at the 4-year-old like a fish out of water) and Raphael got more food on the floor then in his mouth. Lucifer and Michael were still unsure about food, but both did end up finishing it all.

Around 8:30 Dean decided it was time to put them to bed and led the four yawning kids to the hallway were Dean’s own room was. He settled Gabriel into the room right across from him and Michael and Lucifer on either side. Raphael would sleep in Dean’s room until he could get a crib for him, so Dean put pillows on every side of the already fast asleep boy so he wouldn’t roll off his bed. The boys all fell asleep without any complaint and once he was sure they were all okay, Dean made his way back to the library were Sam and Cas were waiting for him.

“What the hell Dean?” Sam demanded.

“I don’t know Sam” Dean sighed.

“No seriously what the hell?” Sam asked again, a hand running through his hair.  

“That’s normally my line isn’t it?” Dean asked.

“Shut up Dean. The four fucken archangels are in the bunker as children and you’re caring for them like some kind of parent! Gabriel and Raphael were _dead_ and Michael and Lucifer were in the _cage_! How are they even here?”

“Breath Sam” Castiel spoke, resting a soothing hand on Sam’s shoulder. Dean waited for his little brother’s breathing to even out before he spoke again.

“They don’t know how they got here Sam. They know as much as we do” the image of Gabriel looking spooked when Dean mentioned other family flashed through his head, but he didn’t say anything.

“They’re just kids. And I can’t help but think… I don’t know maybe we can give them a better childhood”.

Sam gaped at him like he’d just grown three heads. “Are you serious?”

He turned to Cas and pointed at Dean “is he serious right now?”

But Castiel was staring at Dean with narrowed eyes like he was a particularly hard puzzle he couldn’t salve. Sam threw his arms up “are we not even going to address that Lucifer, the one who was in my head torturing me and in the pit ripping me apart everyday is _in the bunker with us_??”

Dean sat down in his chair from earlier and laid his head in his hands. “He’s just a kid Sam”

Sam threw his arms up again, this time in defeat and marched out of the room. After a minute of tense silence, Castiel followed. Leaving Dean alone.

 

**Castiel**

 

 Cas caught up with Sam right before he entered his room. “Wait, Sam”

Sam stopped and turned to glare at Cas, “what?”

Castiel took a deep breath “I think when father sent my brothers here, he put a spell of something on Dean to make him protective of them. Which makes sense, god wouldn’t want his archangels to get hurt so soon after bringing them back to earth. You shouldn’t be so hard on Dean; I don’t think he has a choice here”.

Sam sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Kid or not, Lucifer is here and it makes my skin crawl”

“Why don’t you go out for a couple days? Find a hunt or something. Let Dean and I get to know the kids and figure out how long they’re staying”

Sam bit his lip and looked in the direction of the kids’ rooms. “Yeah… I think I might. Thanks Cas. Goodnight”

“Goodnight Sam”


	3. One hell of a day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllooooo. thank you for all your lovely comments and kudos. you all get cookies!! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

**Gabriel**

Waking up in a strangers bed was terrifying. Gabriel had been dreaming of yummy burgers sprinkled with piles of Candy when the sound of someone walking in the hallway woke him. At first, he thought he was home, in his own bed. Then he realized he couldn’t picture his own bed, and sat up so fast he’s surprised he didn’t crack something. Gabriel looked around in a frantic and searched the room for anything familiar. His door was open and movement on the other side of the hall got him out of bed and peaking out the doorway. A man stood holding and talking to his younger brother in the doorway across from him and it only took a second to recognize the man.

“Dean?” the little boy heard himself whisper.

The man turned at smiled at him “hey Gabe! Did you sleep well?”

The boy nodded and Raphael reached out to him saying “Gabey!”

Gabe inched out of his room, his shyness back now that he had slept. He reached out to Raphael as Dean set him on the floor and he walked over to him. “Gabey!”

“Hey Raphy” Gabriel smiled. He sat down in the middle of the hallway and let Raphael crawl all over him until the heard a pounding off feet come spinning around the corner. Lucifer was running so fast and wasn’t looking were he was going and he ran right into Dean.

Again.

Dean caught him before he hit the ground and lifted the 6-year-old up like he weighed nothing.

“Where are you going and where have you been so early this morning?”

Lucifer blushed and opened his mouth to answer when Michael stormed around the corner with mud in his hair. Dean turned to Lucifer with an eyebrow raised and Lucifer put his hands up “it was an accident I swear.”

Gabriel giggled as he watched, not even fizzed when Michael glared at him.

“Alright what happened Michael” Dean asked.

Michael was so frustrated he looked close to tears. “Lucifer dragged me out of bed because he wanted to explore and I told him not too because I was afraid you would get mad and send us away and we don’t know you but at least here we have a roof over our heads and that’s all I want to my brothers but Lucifer didn’t listen and I ran after him and he found a roof hatch and I followed him up and we came out into this factory thing and Lucifer slipped and kicked mud in my face and ran away from me and I’m really sorry we went up there I told him not too I promise”

Gabriel watched in amazement as tears of frustration and fear fell from Michaels eyes. He had never seen his older brother cry before… and it kind of scared him. Lucifer had a similar look of fright on his face at seeing Michael cry, so Gabriel made sure to keep Raphael facing away from them all, afraid he would start crying too.

Dean set Lucifer on the ground and pulled Michael into a hug. “I’m not going to send you away Michael. Not ever. I wouldn’t do anything to harm you guys like that” Michael took a deep breath and clenched Dean’s shirt in his hands, burying his nose in his neck. Lucifer joined the hug saying “I’m sorry Michael. I didn’t mean to upset you” Michael nodded that it was okay and Dean wrapped them both up in his arms. After a second’s hesitation, Gabriel got up and led Raphael over by the hand to join the hug as well. And that’s how Castiel found them five minutes later.

 

**Lucifer**

 

After breakfast, Lucifer tried to be on his best behaviour. After Michael’s brake down that morning, Lucifer realized he really didn’t want to be kicked out of this place. It was huge! And even though Dean promised he wouldn’t send them away, Michael still told Gabriel and him to be good just I case. Gabriel didn’t seem to mind; he was in love with Dean after he made them chocolate pancakes for breakfast. Right now Dean was showing them around the bunker and telling them places they can and can not go. Basement was a no. Library was a yes. Shooting range was a no. Kitchen was a yes. Garage was a no. Most bedrooms were a yes. Sitting room was a yes. A lot of hallways were a no. movie room was a yes. Soon-to-be-play-room according to Dean was a yes (right now it was un empty white room. Not all that interesting) Lucifer was surprised this place just kept going.

“If you find a room I haven’t shown you, don’t go in without asking ok?”

The boys nodded. Dean had Gabriel on one hip and Raphael on the other with Michael and Lucifer following behind. Michael stared at everything like it would bite them and he grabbed Lucifer more then once while turning a corner. They were passing a room when an Asian boy poked his head out with a strange look on his face and really messy hair that reminded Lucifer of a rat’s nest. “Dean?”

“Oh hey. Boys, this is Kevin”

The boys all gave little hi’s as the boy’s eyes slid over them all.

“What on earth did I miss while I was sleeping?”

 

A couple minutes later found Dean, Sam, Castiel, Kevin and his brothers and him in the sitting room. Gabriel was playing with Raphael on the ground and Lucifer and Michael were flipping through a magazine together. Sam was saying something about heading out on a case for a couple of days (Lucifer didn’t know what a “case” was but it sounded interesting) and whenever Lucifer looked up, Dean’s brother was always staring at him. It made him feel like he should be remembering something, but couldn’t. Kevin kept asking all sorts of questions that Sam kept shutting down, but the boy had yet to give up, which Lucifer found amusing. Eventually Sam got up to go pack and the conversation turned to shopping, which didn’t interest Lucifer at all. It excited Gabe though, who asked questions about toys and candy with glee. From the bits Lucifer actually heard, they were going to go shopping for clothes for the boys and stuff for the play room. That made Michael turn and straighten Lucifer’s shirt. Lucifer only then noticed his brothers and him were all in plaid shirts and jeans without socks or shoes. He couldn’t remember putting this outfit on, but the red plaid looked good to him so he swatted Michaels hands away. Gabriel was in green plaid, Raphael in purple plaid, and Michael in blue plaid. Why he didn’t notice before he had no idea.

“Socks and shoes are first on the list” Dean said to Castiel, tickling Raphael’s feet and making him giggle.

“We’ll go tomorrow after Sam leaves”

“Can I come? I feel like I haven’t seen day light in weeks” Kevin asked.

“You haven’t” Castiel pointed out helpfully.

“That’s not good for your health” Michael frowned.

“Shut up Michael” Lucifer and Gabriel said together.

“Ut up Mich” Raphael agreed.

“Boys language” Dean scowled.

Lucifer huffed and went back to the magazine. Gabriel mumbled a sorry and went back to playing. Michael glared at Lucifer and Gabriel until Lucifer was sure his face was going to stay like that.

A few minutes later of the grown ups talking about boring stuff (shoe sizes and paint colours), Dean asked if anyone was hungry.

After all four boys cheered wholeheartedly, Dean led them into the kitchen for some peanut butter and jam sandwiches.

“You guys aren’t allergic right?” Dean had asked Michael. The oldest brother had simply shrugged. Lucifer had heard Dean whisper “awesome” under his breath at that.

Lucifer sat Raphael on his lap as they ate and tore his little brothers sandwich into smaller pieces for him. Gabriel complained about his crust until Dean cut it off for him and Michael ate his in that stupid perfect way of his.

After lunch Dean took them into the movie room and put a movie about a mermaid on for them.

“Why do you even have this?” Kevin had asked, holding up the DVD.

“The Little Mermaid is a classic. Put it down” Dean stated. Lucifer giggled. He kind of liked these people.

 

**Michael**

The movie kept Michael’s little brothers intrigued for over an hour, leaving Michael to figure out everything that was going on.

First of all, he lied. He knew why they were here unlike his brothers. He remembered their father, Chuck, telling him he was sending them to a kind man to watch them. He remembered his father telling him to enjoy his time here and to not tell the others of what he knew. He also remembered being told their power would return at each of their 16th birthdays, whatever that meant. He just wished he knew why their father sent them away.

It was why he got so scared this morning. If they got sent away again, then what? He was only 8 for crying out loud. He couldn’t keep his brothers safe as much as he wished he could. He needed Dean.

Even if the guy was a bit weird.

“Do you not like the movie Michael?”

He looked up to see Dean crouching in front of him where he sat on the floor. The boy shrugged.

“It’s just stupid. The girl gives up her whole life and changes the way she looks for a guy she barely knows”

Dean smiled “people do crazy things for people they love”

When Dean walked away, Michael thought that over. His father had said he loved them. Was sending them here doing a crazy thing for love?  

“Hey Mic, you okay?” He looked up to see the credits rolling and Lucifer giving him a concerned look with his big green eyes. Gabriel was walking Raphael around the room and they weren’t paying attention to them. Dean was talking with Kevin in the corner.

“I’m okay. Just out of it” He assured his brother.

Lucifer bit his lip. The 6-year-old was generally very protective over his siblings, only a bit less then Michael himself. When caring for Gabe and Raph, the two made a good team.  Once upon a time, the brothers had been best friends. But for the life of him, Michael couldn’t remember why they weren’t anymore.

“Lets go ask Dean to watch another movie” Michael suggested. Lucifer hesitated, like he wanted to say something, but nodded.

 

**Dean**

Dean wished he could describe why he knew the boys were staying with them. Not like temporary, but more permanently. Sam had called it stupid and said he needed to re-think this. Kevin agreed and was terrified of the children, staying at least ten feet away. Castiel insisted God wanted them here, so Dean had him at least.

After the boys had finished their dinner (green beans and stake. Lucifer didn’t like the beans, Raphael wouldn’t touch the stake) Dean put them all to bed and went to plan the next day with Castiel.

It was strange how fast Dean had taken to caring for the boys. Every time he questioned it, a warmth spread through him, making all negative thoughts disappear.

Which should worry him.

But it didn’t.

Castiel thought blue was the appropriate colour for the play room. Dean agreed with him simply to see the other man smile.

Which should also worry him.

But nothing was normal with the Winchesters, so what the hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael knows things mah ha ha ha. I got a comment about powers so I clarified. Dean will get a message from god at some point, look forward to that. Shopping trip next chapter! lots of chaos to unfold. will update soon my lovelys!


	4. One hell of a shopping trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok but I love this chapter so I needed to post it

**Lucifer**

 

Lucifer’s good behaviour wore off the next morning.

“I don’t want to go!” he cried, running away from Castiel.

Dean already had his brothers strapped into a van type thing that looked like it shouldn’t fit all seven of them computably but somehow did.

Dean had found a kid’s car seat and two buster seats in the garage. Lucifer had heard him tell Castiel he thinks the “men of leaders” (who sounding creepy and boring to Lucifer) had kids so they left them here. He had said he didn’t know where the van thing came from though.

Gabriel and Lucifer were supposed to sit in buster seats on either side of Raphael’s car seat in the back. Michael would sit with Kevin in the middle and Dean and Castiel were in the front.

That’s how it was supported to go. But Lucifer wasn’t having it.

“Lucifer please” Castiel pleaded with him “We need to get you guys some socks and shoes. As well as new clothes. Look at your outfit! Its filthy!”

“Cas sounds like a deva” Lucifer heard Kevin snicker to Dean.

“I’m not getting in to the van thing!” Lucifer screamed, dodging behind a car.

“It’s a Honda Lucifer. It’s not that bad”

“Here I got it”

Lucifer looked up to see Dean coming over to him. The 6-year-old backed away “I don’t want to go!”

“You don’t want toys? Or to go out for lunch?”

Lucifer shook his head and continued to back away.

“That’s ok. We’ll leave you here all by yourself. How’s that sound?”

Lucifer froze. By himself? Alone? He felt his heart start to race and felt tears start to well up in his eyes. He ran forward, grabbing Dean’s legs.

“I’m sorry! I’ll go with you. Please don’t leave me here alone”

Lucifer felt a hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. “It’s ok Lucifer” Dean lifted him up and he put his head in Dean’s neck.

“Lets get you in the car”

 *

When they got to the mall, Lucifer’s bad mood evaporated. He had said shopping was boring, but this was amazing!

Dean put Raphael in a cart and had Gabriel hold onto it. Lucifer was forced to hold Castiels hand (he had no say in that) and Michael was told to hold Kevin’s (because Kevin wasn’t as frightened of Michael).

They shopped for clothes first. Dean told them they could pick out anything they wanted (with in reason).

Lucifer picked out 4 T-shirts and 3 long-sleeved shirts. His T-shirts were plain different colours. One red, one blue, one purple, and one green. Dean gave him a funny look when he handed them to him, but didn’t comment. His long-sleeved shirts were Star Wars, Avengers, and ninja turtles. They got Jeans and shorts that Lucifer didn’t find that interesting. He got lots of socks too, which Dean had them put on right away. Lucifer wasn’t paying attention to what his brothers got, but from their excided screams, they were just as happy.

Shoes were next. The shoe store was huge! Castiel looked lost but Dean led them over to Lucifer’s sizes and told him to pick out some running shoes. He had to try on 12 pairs before he decided he wanted the blue and red light up ones (the purple and orange ones were the runner up, but he decided it wasn’t his style). Castiel looked very relived when they left. This time Lucifer payed attention to what his brothers got.

Michael got blue, green and red normal running shoes.

Gabriel got lime green and black light up shoes.

And Raphael got orange and yellow normal running shoes.

Lucifer noticed Michael was the only one to get laces on his.

Dean took them to the toy store next while Castiel and Kevin went to get a crib and stuff for the play room, which was Lucifer’s highlight of the day. They each got to pick out 4 toys. Lucifer grabbed a remote control car, a firetruck, a box of Lego, and a ninja turtle action figure.

Lucifer also watched his brothers pick out their toys too.

Michael: Race track, two remote control cars for it, art supplies, and a pad of paper.

Gabriel: Box of cars, Barbie, Barbie clothes, and a doll house (Kevin gave Dean a sideways look when Gabriel put those in the cart. Dean shrugged and said he could play with whatever he wanted)

Raphael: building blocks, little people set, a big car, and a ball.

After that, Dean took them to another isle and Lucifer heard himself gasp.

Lining both sides were so many stuffed animals Lucifer couldn’t see half of them (which was so NOT because he was short).

“Wow” Gabriel gasped beside him, still holding Dean’s cart. “Can we…?”

Dean smiled. “You may each pick one”

“Only one?” Lucifer asked.

“Only one. Go on then”

Lucifer and Gabriel took off, staring and touching all the stuffys as they passed. Lucifer saw Michael follow slowly, staring at the stuffed animals with contained awe. Dean lifted Raphael to follow behind them, pointing out different ones to try and get Raphael’s attention. Lucifer’s attention was caught when his vision landed on a tiny orange stuffed kitten that had been thrown on the ground. Lucifer walked over and picked it up. It had a rip on one side and the little thing looked so sad, Lucifer knew this was the one he wanted.

“Dean Dean” Lucifer ran back over to the man “I want this one”

Dean looked down at him and took the kitten from Lucifer’s outstretched hand.

“Oh Lucifer it’s ripped. Why don’t you find one in better condition?”

Lucifer shook his head “No. this one is hurt. Can’t we just fix him and give him love to help him heal?”

Dean’s face softened. “Of course Lucifer. We can fix him”

Lucifer jumped with joy.

Michael picked out a white and gray stuffed owl, Gabriel picked out a purple dragon, and Raphael screamed when he seen a stuffed snow tiger.

“What did you name them?” Dean asked as they left.

“Tyson!” Gabriel screamed as he hugged his dragon to his chest.

“Claw” Michael decided.

“Snowy!” Raphael screamed to Dean.

Everyone turned to look at Lucifer as he gently pet his ripped kitten.

“Hope” he decided at last.

*

They went out for lunch after that. The mall had a food court with a Subway, MacDonald’s, KFC, New York Fries, Taco bell and some kind of sushi place. Dean bought Michael a sub, Gabe some KFC chicken, Raphael some fries and Lucifer got some sushi. Kevin took Castiel over to New York Fries leaving Dean to watch the boys.

“You guys having fun?”

Gabriel cheered and took a big bite of chicken. Michael smiled shyly and nodded. Raphael giggled. Lucifer actually got up and hugged Dean tight.

“Thank you” he whispered.

*

On the ride home that night, Lucifer faked sleep along with his snoring brothers. He clenched Hope close to his chest, careful of his kitten’s bad side. He heard the adult’s conversation turn as they thought the boys were all asleep.

“Dean how did you pay for all this stuff today?” he heard Castiel whisper to Dean.

“it doesn’t matter. They’re happy. That’s all I care about”

Lucifer drifted of to sleep with those words floating through his mind and he sighed in content.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Lucifer is my favorite uh oh lol. (btw notice Lucifer picked out the colours of his brothers shirts? just pointing it out) Comment what you think!


	5. One hell of a week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! thank you for all your lovely comments. enjoy your chapter

**Gabriel**

      

The next two weeks passed in a blur to Gabriel. The play room had been furnished with couches and lights with a race car rug that Raphael was obsessed with. Dean had moved a T.V and DVD player into there so the boys could watch the movies Dean had gone out and got them in there. The walls had been painted blue and the boys all got to put their hands in black paint and stick them on the wall. Dean then wrote their names under them and told them the room was officially theirs.

Most of their toys from the shopping trip were in here, minus their stuffed animals that they kept in their beds to sleep with at night. Currently, Raphael was building with his blocks, Michael and Lucifer were racing on Michael’s race track, and Gabriel was sitting on the couch changing the clothes of his Barbie.

Dean came in then, looking tired and a bit worn down. He fell into one of the little kid chairs at the little kid table Gabriel sometimes held tea parts at and put his head in his hands.

Gabriel slid off the couch and walked over to the table, sitting in the chair opposite Dean.

“Are you okay Dean?”

Dean groaned in response.

Gabriel bit his lip. Michael and Lucifer were the ones good at comforting people, not Gabriel.

“Do you… do you want some tea?”

Dean peaked through his fingers at Gabe, who was holding out one of the play cups Dean had bought him a couple days ago.

Dean sighed and accepted the “tea”, “Thank you Gabe”.

Gabriel smiled and picked up his own cup, clinking it agenised Dean’s.

Michael came over then, putting a small hand on Dean’s shoulder, “are you okay Dean?”

Lucifer led Raphael over by the hand and pulled the 2-year-old on to his lap as he sat at the table with Dean and Gabriel. Now all four boys stared at the adult who had cared for them these past two weeks with worry and a bit of fear.

“I’m okay boys” Dean sighed, rubbing his face with his hands “I just had another fight with Sam that’s all”

Dean’s younger brother had not yet come home from his “case”, though Dean called him regularly. Gabriel knew with every call Dean was getting more desperate.

Gabriel didn’t know how to help, so he got up and hugged Dean. Dean hugs them when they are sad and it helps them, so it should work this way too right?

Dean took a deep breath and hugged Gabriel back clenching him tightly like he was afraid Gabriel might slip from his grasp. Lucifer joined next, bringing Raphael with him. Dean latched onto them too, clinging to them all like he didn’t want to let go.

“Come on Michael you too” Lucifer smirked, pulling the oldest brother in with them. Gabriel had no idea how long they sat there, but he was sure it was exactly what Dean needed.

 

**Dean**

 It took Dean much longer that night to get Raphael to fall asleep. The little boy seemed sure he wasn’t tired and continued to giggle and poke at Dean as he tried to put him down. Dean finally gave in and sang Hey Jude and that knocked the kid right out.

Dean set the now sleeping 2-year-old in his wooden crib in the room right beside Dean’s. Dean had gotten rid of the bed in her and exscinded it for a change table and a rocking chair. After tucking Snowy the snow tiger in with Raphael, Dean tiptoed out of the room and turned to see Castiel leaning agenised the wall, watching him.

“What?” Dean asked, closing Raphael’s door. He had a baby monitor in his room and would hear him if he was needed.

Castiel shrugged. “I just find it adorable how fast and easy you’ve fallen into the roll of a father”

Dean shifted awkwardly “Yeah well, gods obviously not coming back for them. And I kind of needed to be a father for Ben right?”

Cas nodded slowly. “I suppose that makes sense”.

The two stood their staring at each other for longer then Dean would like to admit before Dean excused himself for bed.

*

That night, Dean dreamed of a forest. Not a purgatory forest, but one of those full of life green forests you see in movies. He sat down on a stump and hummed Metallica to himself, watch a couple squirrels jump from tree to tree.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Dean jumped up, reaching for a gun that wasn’t there. A man who looked very familiar stood watching the squirrels as Dean had been. The man continued as if Dean hadn’t moved.

“The forests were one of my favorite creations back in the day. Of course that was before the garden of Eden turned into the terrible forest of purgatory after Lucifer corrupted eve into the demon. Now I’ve got to say I’ve lost my taste for forests” the man shivered “too many memories”

Dean swallowed thickly and let out a small “what?”

The man turned to him “well I thought you knew this. So when I created man I wanted my angels to worship you. Lucifer didn’t like that. He rebelled against heaven, turning Eve into a terrible demon. He changed her name to Lilith and they were both casted to hell. I created more men to make up for the lose of Eve, but the garden had been tinted with darkness and had to be gotten rid of. I cassed it down, in-between earth and hell, a place for monsters to inhabit forever”

Dean opened and closed his mouth a couple times, still only getting a “what?” out.

The man rolled his eyes. “Okay fine. You know the garden you and your brother went to? That wasn’t Eden. That was the second garden, the one I created after Lucifer’s fall. Most angels never knew the difference and still think that garden is Eden itself. But hey” the man shrugged “what are you going to do”

“Your God?” Dean swallowed “Chuck?”

The man, Chuck he realized now, smiled.

“Finally! I knew you were smarter then that”

“But… you were there” Dean felt rage boil in his stomach “You were there and you did nothing!”

Chuck flinched and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“You-you sat by and let the fucken apocalypse happen! You let millions of innocent people die-” Dean gasped “you let Sam go to _hell!_ In the _cage!_ With _Michael and Lucifer!_ ”

“Dean-”

“No!” Dean pointed a finger at the man “don’t even say it”

Chuck sighed and looked at his feet “This is why I didn’t come to you sooner”

“Oh and dropping your four kids on my door step was all fine and dandy?”

“Well would you have taken them if I had asked?”

Dean paused. The answer was simple, even if it made him feel bad.

“No. Probably not”

Chuck shrugged “they need to re-grow as humans and as brothers to get them back in shape. All they do is fight! It never used to be this way. I needed to teach them the importance of love and family. Who better to do that then you? I knew you wouldn’t be pleased and I knew you would try to get rid of them so I put a bit of magic on you to make you protective of them”

“You what?”

“But that wore off days ago! The magic was only set too last until you learned to care for them yourself. And I put spells on Sam and the boys too-hey!”

Dean had thrown a rock at Chucks head that he dodged easy.

“Why would you do that?!”

“Would you listen please Dean! The spell on Sam was to leave until you had settled everyone in and the spell on the boys was to simply trust you. Both have worn off by themselves! The boys trust you now on their terms and Sam is on his way back to the bunker as we speak! No biggy”

Chucks smile slipped off his face as more rocks were thrown his way. He continued to jump and dodge the stones just as fast as dean was throwing them until he had enough.

“Stop!” Dean froze in place, angry pout on his lips and body positioned for another throw of a rock in his right hand.

“I get you’re mad but my children need you. So let me talk ok? I promise everything will make more sense”

Dean was let go and he stood there breathing heavily as he thought about it. on one hand, he hated this guy (if he even WAS a guy) and didn’t want to hear it. on the other hand, he needed information on his boys. Slowly Dean nodded for Chuck to continue, letting the rock fall to the ground.

“Okay” Chuck sat on a stump and began.

“I needed a way to watch over everything while staying out of the way of everything. So, I’ve been riding shotgun with the prophets. When one died, a new one was made and I just hopped aboard. The prophets never knew of course, except Chuck here. He was stronger then the others and sensed me right away. He let me take control and I knew it was time to come back. But I waited. I knew I had to let the apocalypse happen because I had destined it to happen so I couldn’t interfere with that. After you guys stopped it, I thought I could stay in hiding…”

Chuck rubbed a hand over his face “then the angles fell”

Dean watched Chucks face twist in regret, “so many angles died. I knew I messed up, so I returned. I put Metatron in his place and I got all the archangels back together. I resurrected all the dead angles and expected to be able to leave them too it again. But… the archangels wanted nothing to do with each other. They fought and Gabriel kept trying to run away. I needed to bring them together again. So I sent them to you”

Chuck looked up at Dean, holding his gaze and begging him to understand. But Dean was still stuck on something.

“Wait, all the dead angles are back? What about their wings?” a picture of Castiel shot into his head.

“I said the angles are alive not that I gave them their wings. I’m not going to either”

Dean’s eyes widened and Chuck rushed to explain “at least not yet. Many of my children have turned dark side and until I think them worthy of returning, they will stay on earth.

“What about Cas?” Dean pretended he hadn’t heard his voice crack a little on Castiels name.

Chuck looked sad “Castiel’s time will come to prove him worthy for his wings and grace. I have faith he will succeed and then he will help the archangels rule heaven again”

Dean gaped in shock “Castiel? Help rule heaven? Seriously?”

Chuck nodded “Castiel has proven his wort to me over and over again. After this last task, he will be reworded tremendously”

Dean felt pride bubble up inside of him for his best friend. He knew Castiel could do great things.

“Do you have any more questions before I wake you up?

“Uh yeah. Money? Children are expensive”

“Oh, right” Chuck pulled out a card and handed it to Dean “it’s unlimited. Also I took the spell away that was altering the children’s personalities to be better behaved. Good luck!”

Dean opened his mouth angrily to reply, only for the world to disappear into darkness.

  

 

 

**Lucifer**

  

Lucifer was a morning person, so the next morning found Lucifer running into is brother’s rooms screaming at them to make up.

“It’s morning Gabe!” he exclaimed in his little brother’s ear “wake up!”

Gabriel woke up long enough to throw pillows at him until he ran out then fell back to sleep.

“Mich! Mich! Mich! Michy! Michy! Mich Mich Mich Mich Mich!!!” he shook his older brothers shoulder until he heard a moan and a “don’t call me that” then he snatched Michaels blankets right from under him.

Michael tumbled to the floor with a “oof” and a “hey!” then he was chasing after Lucifer who was laughing evilly.

Lucifer didn’t know why he suddenly wasn’t afraid to do something he shouldn’t, but he had never felt more alive.

“YOU CAN’T CATCH MEEEEEEE”

“Lucifer! Get back here!”

“MAKE ME!”

Michael growled in frustration as Lucifer dodged around another corner. Lucifer was faster then his older brother and they both knew it.

Gabriel was just coming out of his room, yawning and stretching, when Lucifer brawled right into him, sending both of them crashing to the floor. Lucifer was up and running again before Michael had even gotten to that hallway. Leaving Gabriel screaming and crying in the middle of the hallway.

Lucifer ran into the kitchen, ducking behind the counter and scaring the shit out of Kevin, who was drinking his morning cup of coffee.

Michael found him soon enough and the case was back on.

The fun came to a halt when Lucifer lid to a stop right in front of Castiel.

“Um morning Castiel” Lucifer said with an awkward smile. Michael ran around the corner just then and froze when he saw Cas.

“Just” Castiel looked between the boys “what” he narrowed his eyes “do you think” he crossed his arms and stared them down “you’re doing”.

Lucifer gulped and Michael pointed at him “it was his fault! He pushed me off my bed this morning!”

“No I didn’t!

“Did too!”

“Boys!”

The flinched and looked at their feet.

“Gabriel is upset and crying because of you two. What do you have to say for yourselves?”

Michael said sorry quietly but Lucifer didn’t even look up.

“Lucifer” Castiel said, stretching his name out to sound more stern.

“Sorry Castiel”

“Good. Now go apologize to your brother and don’t ever do this again!”

 

**Dean**

 

Dean sat in his room calming a hysterical Gabriel in his arms. Since that first day, this was the first time Dean had seen any of the boys’ cry. He wondered if Chuck had something to do with that.

Probably.

Dean was finally able to get the 4-year-old down to silent tears when Michael came in with a more hesitant Lucifer following behind.

“We’re sorry Gabe. Are you okay?” Michael asked his crying brother softly. Gabriel nodded ad reached a hand out to pull Michael onto the bed with them.

Lucifer stood in the doorway awkwardly, like he wanted to bolt away.

“Lucifer, come say sorry to your brother please.”

Slowly the 6-year-old boy crept forward to stand at the end of the bed.

“Sorry Gabe”

“s’ok Lucy”

Lucifer crawled up onto the bed with them and lay his head on Dean’s lap. Michael leaned agenised his side, rubbing Gabriel’s back. Gabriel snuggled closer into Dean and they all let out content sighs.

Dean wasn’t so mad at Chuck anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That part about Eden is something I found on tumbler with a bit of a twist. Sam is back next chapter! we also have more daddy Castiel coming up which is great. Also comment who your favorite perspective is from! I'll write more of the favorite prospective if you tell me. see you all later!


	6. One hell of a trip to the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllloooooo! I have some exciting news! Sammybee2 has volunteered to coauthor this story and make it better! this is the first chapter they have helped me with so tell us what you think!

**Michael**

The big one with the girly hair was back.

 

Lucifer was thrilled and had attached himself to the man's leg upon his entry. Gabriel was excided too, asking Dean’s younger brother question after question and driving the man insane. Raphael had been picked up by him a while ago and had screamed bloody murder every time he tried to put him down.

 

Michael didn’t understand any of it at all. 

 

“Dean?” he walked up behind Dean, who was in the kitchen cleaning up after lunch and pulled on the man’s pant leg “Why are my brothers so interested in your brother?”

 

Dean turned around and smiled down at him. He picked Michael up and sat him on the counter so he could see the little boys face. Michael stared at his shoes and bit his lip as Dean started talking.

 

“I think its because your brothers are excited to have something different in the bunker”

 

Dean put a finger under Michaels chin to make him look at him. “They also trust people a lot faster than you” he said with a smile. Michael sighed and moved his head away from Dean.

 

“Hey” Dean moved so he could look in Michael’s eyes again “what’s the matter bud?” Michael shrugged and looked back down at his shoes.

 

Michael heard Dean make a humming noise and then suddenly he was being lifted off the counter again. He normally would have complained but he didn’t have it in him at the moment so he just he buried his face in Dean’s neck.

 

He could feel Dean walking somewhere, but he really didn’t care where. Dean’s breaths were soothing and it was making him feel sleepy. He heard Dean knock on a door and say, “Cas? You in there?” Michael looked up just as Castiel opened his door to his room.

 

“Hello Dean. What can I do for you?”

 

“I think Michael needs to get away from the bunker. Want to come?”

 

Michael’s curiosity grew at Dean’s words and his sleepiness disappeared. Castiel’s eyes lit up, “of course Dean”

 

“Lets go then."

 

Dean turned to Michael, “would you like to walk now?” Michael shook his head. Surprisingly, he still didn’t want to get down. Dean smirked, “okay. Tell me if you change your mind."

 

"Sammy?" Dean shouted over his shoulder.

 

"What, Dean?" Sam asked, "I'm a little busy right now." 

 

"I'm taking Michael out of the bunker for a bit, okay? Yeah? Awesome." 

 

Sam sighed, but shouted back his okay.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

The next thing Michael knew he was sitting in the back of a slick black car he hadn’t seen before.

 

“Welcome to my baby Michael. I can’t drive you all around in this, its too small. Your pretty lucky. I grew up in this car. She’s a beauty an’t she?” Dean rambled with a nostalgic smile and soft eyes, staring at the car, then glancing at him as if looking for approval.

 

Michael felt a smile form on his face. Dean hadn’t shown this to his little brothers! He was the first! What an honor. 

 

As they got moving, Michael watched in awe as they left the bunker behind. He couldn’t believe he was leaving his siblings behind!

 

Dean and Castiel sat up front, talking about something Michael didn’t understand. Something about grace and a meta-something.

 

Michael watched out the window at the trees and felids as they passed. He didn’t expect time away from his siblings to be so soothing and relaxing. He didn’t realize how much time he spent watching them and caring for them. He hoped they were being good for Sam.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Yeah buddy?”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Castiel turned and gave Michael a smile “Dean thinks it would be nice for you to meet some other kids. We’re going to a park”

 

Michael felt his eyes widen “a park? Really?”

 

He heard Dean laugh “yep! A park. Sam doesn’t mind watching your brothers for a while so I thought you being the oldest would like some time by yourself”

 

Michael nodded excitedly and turned to watch out the window again, squinting his eyes and wiggling in his seat.

 

Dean peeked at his rear view mirror and his heart melted for the millionth time at the sight.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Ten minutes later Dean was parking the car and Michael was bouncing in his seat and kicking his legs. He had never been to a park before. He had read about them but to actually get to play in one, This was gonna be the best day ever!

 

“Okay Michael I have some rules.”

 

Michael turned away from the window to look up at Dean who had his serious face on.

“When I call you over you are to come over to me right away. No exceptions”

Michael nodded. That made sense.

 

“Number two, when I say its time to go, we go. No fights”

 

Michael nodded again.

 

“Anything you’d like to add Cas?”

 

Castiel thought about it for a second, then said “be nice to the other kids. Don’t be mean”

 

Michael nodded again than asked, “can I please go now?’

 

Dean laughed, “Ok you can go”

 

Michael cheered and rushed out of the car.

 

He stopped at the edge of the sand and stared at the park in awe. Kids were everywhere, playing in the sand, sliding down the slides, swinging on the swings. What should he do first?

“We’ll be over here if you need us” he heard Dean say.

 

Michael stood there, his smile slipping off his face as he realized he didn’t know anyone here. He didn’t know anyone here to play with and he was very alone with Dean no longer beside him anymore and he could feel himself beginning to panic when a hand touched his shoulder.

 

“Excuse me”

 

Michael looked over to see a boy with messy brown hair and bright blue eyes staring at him shyly. Michael noticed he had a thick English accent.

 

“Would you like to play with me? I don’t know anyone here”

 

Michael blinked and after a second’s hesitation, nodded.

 

The boy’s eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face. “I’m Balthazar, what’s your name?”

“Michael”

 

“Cool! Come on let’s go play on the slide”

 

Michael soon learned that Balthazar talked a lot and was easily distracted by pretty things. Michael didn’t mind too much, as the boy was very nice and they made a huge sandcastle together after sliding on all the slides at least seven times. The boys also got really excited when they learned they were the same age.

 

“Awesome! We might be in the same class this year!”

 

“Class?” Michael asked, confused.

 

“Yeah! You know, at school. Linda says it starts In a few weeks”

 

Michael was upset he didn’t know what this “school” was. And when Dean called him over to put sunscreen on, he asked about it.

 

“It’s a place where you learn how to read and write”

 

“Can I go to school? I want to be in Balthazar’s class”

 

“Who’s class?” Castiel asked, looking up from a book he had been reading.

 

“Balthazar’s. He’s my friend. That’s him there” Michael pointed to where Balthazar was standing with Linda. Michael didn’t see the look Castiel and Dean shared after the boys ran back onto the playground again.

 

“Linda says I have to go soon” Balthazar said sadly a while later “but I don’t want to go”

 

“Dean said the same. Maybe we can meet up again before school?”

 

“I’ll ask Linda when we get home”

 

“Michael! Time to go!” Dean called. He and castiel were leaning against the car that they came in-baby and whispering.

 

Michael sighed, “I have to go now. See you soon?”

 

Balthazar nodded “Totally”

 

On the ride back to the bunker, Michael asked again. “May I please go to school Dean? I want to learn to write”

He heard Dean sigh, “we’ll see Michael, okay?”

 

It was better then a no.

   

 

 

**Sam**

  

Sam hated Dean. Correction, Sam hated Dean as of right now.

 

As soon as he had walked through that door he had been attacked by children and Dean hadn’t done a thing. Lucifer seemed convinced he belonged on Sam’s leg and Raphael really liked Sam’s arms. Gabriel was just annoying, asking millions of questions that Sam could hardly answer fast enough for the boy to be satisfied. At least Michael wasn’t interested in him. In fact, it seemed like he didn’t like him at all. Then Dean had to go and leave, taking Michael with him and forcing Sam to deal with three kids practically by himself because Kevin had run back to his room as soon as Dean was gone.

 

Sam had expected freak-outs from the three after Dean left without them, but they didn’t even notice. At least not at first.

 

Sam had been reading them books to keep them interested and quiet, only stopping to change Raphael every one and a while. Good thing Dean and taught him that this morning. A couple hours later however, had Lucifer sitting up from where he had burrowed into Sam’s side to ask, “hey, where’s Michael?”

 

Sam stopped reading and felt himself gulp. “Michael is uh,”

 

Gabriel sat up too, looking around the room. “Michael?”

 

“Mich!” Raphael babbled.

 

Lucifer jumped up, “Michael!” he yelled, looking around. Gabriel hopped up as well to help. Raphael wiggled in Sam’s lap, wanting to help too, but Sam kept him still.

 

“Michael isn’t here” All three boys stopped and stared at him.

 

Lucifer snorted, “Yeah right, where else would he be?”

 

Sam hesitated, “Out. With Dean”

 

Gabriel’s eyes widened and filled with tears, “Dean’s gone too?”

 

“He’ll be back”

 

“He left us? And took Michael?!” Lucifer yelped. Raphael started crying and wiggled out of Sam’s grip and onto the floor.

 

Gabriel stomped his foot and screamed “I want Dean!"

 

Lucifer crossed his arms angrily “How could he do that?”

 

Sam sat there helplessly when he heard footsteps in the hall. Michael appeared a second later covered in dirt and his normally neat and tidy hair a mess.

 

“Michael!” Lucifer and Gabriel cheered, charging him with hugs. Michael laughed and hugged them back. Raphael crawled over and demanded Michael pick him up, which he did.

 

“Where’s Dean?” Gabriel asked, looking over Michael’s shoulder.

“I’m right here” Dean said as he entered.

 

“Dean!’ Dean picked Gabriel up and hugged him tight before doing the same with Lucifer and Raphael.

 

“Were you boys good for Sam?” They all nodded making Dean laugh.

 

Sam watched all this with a small smile. His brother had always wanted a family, and now he had it.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

“What made you come back?” Dean asked him later that night after the kids were all in bed. The brothers were sitting in the library, two beers between them.

 

Sam shrugged. “I just realized how silly I was being. Those kids are great Dean. I’m sorry I didn’t see that before”

 

Dean smiled “don’t worry about it. I understand why you left.”

 

The brothers sat there in a comfortable silence until Castiel came in and sat beside Dean.

“Everything okay?”

 

Dean smiled at him, “Everything is great”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to tell me who's perspective you like best!


	7. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am so sorry this took so long. in my defence, its been done for about two months and I just haven't got around to it. Sorry!

**Gabriel**

 

“’Oh please let me go mister dragon sir, I have a kingdom to run!’”

“’Never! You are my prisoner. Ma ha ha ha!’”

Gabriel made his doll cross her arms and humf “’awesome’”

He picked up Tyson the dragon and made it zoom around the doll house, trapping the doll inside.

“’I need a brave knight to save me! Isn’t there anyone?’”

Gabriel made the dragon stop in front of the doll and “breath fire” at her.

“’oh you rotten thing! You’ve caught my dress on fire!’”

“Are you playing that silly game _again_?”

Gabriel stopped his game to look up at his open door. Lucifer stood there with his arms crossed giving his little brother a look that suggested he didn’t think his brother was very smart.

Gabriel shrugged, hugging Tyson to his chest, “I don’t know. It’s fun. You can play too if you want”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “no thanks. I’m going to go find Sam”

Lucifer turned and walked away, leaving Gabriel alone in his room once more. He sighed, picking his doll (who he had named Kate) out of her house and putting her in her bed of towels Gabriel had made for her.

“Nighty time Kate” he leaned down and kissed her forehead like Dean did to him and tucked her in.

“Tyson can’t sleep with you tonight. He’s sick. He needs doctor Kevin to fix him”

Gabriel picked the stuffed dragon up off the floor and headed out of his room. He was used to Lucifer thinking he was girly because he enjoyed dolls and stuff, he didn’t mind to much anymore. The first time Lucifer had made fun of him, he’d gone crying to Dean. Lucifer had called him a cry baby and told him to suck it up.

He didn’t run to Dean anymore.

It was hard to believe they had been here over a month now. The bunker was home to the young boy, even if he was the first to think that. He had asked Michael if he thought so too and he had scuffed and said “no of course not. This is temporary!”

Lucifer had agreed, which was a bit surprising to Gabe.

Gabriel knocked on Kevin’s door a few minutes later with his stuffy held close to his chest. The door opened and Kevin popped his head out with a wide yawn.

“What is it kid?”

Gabriel held up Tyson, “My dragon is sick. He needs doctor Kevin to fix him”

Kevin narrowed his eyes at him, silently deciding if he was being serious or not.

“I’m no doctor!” he said finally “why don’t you go find the magical healer to heal him and leave me alone!”

“Does the healer live here?” Gabriel asked in wonder.

“Yeah sure somewhere. Now I’m kind of busy translating a tablet so if you don’t mind-” and he shut the door in his face.

Gabriel didn’t mind though; his mind was buzzing.

A magical healer! In the bunker! He had to find it.

Gabriel turned and walked back the way he’d came. Where would a magical healer hide if he lived here? Probably somewhere Gabriel wasn’t supposed to go. That meant he had to be very sneaky.

He had seen some different hallways leading to different areas in the bunker but Dean had told them they couldn’t go down the. He had taped arrows to the walls pointing in the different directions everything was. Green arrows for bedrooms, Blue arrows for the sitting room, Pink arrows for the kitchen, Orange for the play room and Red for the library. Dean told them if they couldn’t see any arrows at the end of a hallway, not to go down it or they could get lost. So Gabriel just had to find a hallway with no arrows.

It wasn’t hard. There where so many hallways here that Gabriel _knew_ he could get lost. But Tyson was sick, so he turned down the first hallway without an arrow and started knocking on doors.

“Hello?” he turned the handle and it was locked. He continued to do the same with every door in that hallway and they were all locked tight.

He did the same for the next hallway.

And the next.

And the next.

And the next.

Then, he came across a room that had some words printed on it. it was in gold and the letters were in silver. This door swung open when he turned the knob.

Gabriel stood there for a second, clenching Tyson to his chest nervously.

He wasn’t supposed to go in any rooms that Dean hadn’t told them they could go in, but the room he stood in front of now looked safe enough.

He took a deep breath and inched into the dim lighted room.

Gabriel found a light switch and flipped it on.

The room was quite big. Bigger than his room, but smaller than the library. It had a faint musty smell and the air danced with dust particles. A bunch of metal rods were scattered here and there with empty hangers on them that had thick layers of dust. Several mirrors stood out as well, dusty but still in good shape. But what really caught Gabriel’s attention was the huge closet on the far wall and the three chests on the opposite walls.

Hesitantly Gabriel made his way over to the closet and pulled it open.

Dust flew out and right into Gabriel’s eyes and mouth making him cough and gag. 

Once he got his breath back, he gasped.

The closet was full of different suits and dresses of all shapes and sizes. The colours ranged from dull gray to neon green and went from full on lace and feathers to simple sun dresses.

Gabriel was in love.

He carefully set Tyson down beside one of mirrors then started ripping clothes off their hangers. He set a couple dresses in a pile and a couple suits to try on after. He found a dark green feathery dress he just had to put on right away and he pulled it over his head.

It was way too big but Gabriel didn’t care.

He ran over to one of the chests and threw it open, squealing when he saw it’s condense of hats. He dug through until he found a matching green feather hat that he played on his head.

The next chest had shoes. He found 6 inch black high heels that he adored. He kicked off his running shoes and slipped his little feet into them.

The last chest had ties and scarfs. He found a green scarf made of (of course) feathers that he wrapped around his neck stylishly.

He wobbled over to a mirror and cheered at his reflection.

“I look fabulous! Wouldn’t you say so Tyson?”

The little boy turned this way and that, looking at himself from all angles, a huge smile in place.

“Tyson I think we found heaven!”

 

 

**Raphael**

 

Gabriel was missing.

Gabriel was missing and no one was paying him any attention.

“De! De!”

Dean just bounced him on his hip and kept talking to Sam.

It was frustrating. He had tried telling Michael first, but Michael had been on the phone with someone and told him to go bug Lucifer. Lucifer had simply said “Gabriel is just in his room Raph don’t worry”. When he tried telling Dean, the man had just picked him up! Couldn’t he understand Gabriel could be in trouble?

“De! Gabe! Gabe gon’!”

“Just a second Raphael Dean is talking”

Raphael wined and struggled to get down. Dean finally set him back gently on the ground and he ran right over to Sam’s legs.

“Gabe! Gabe gon’!”

“Ok what’s wrong” Sam kneeled down in front of him “Do you want to go play with Gabriel?”

“Yeah! Gabe gon’!”

Sam frowned and looked up at Dean.

“I think he’s saying something about Gabe”

“Gabe gon’!”

Dean was suddenly picking him up again and holding him so he was looking at him.

“Okay Raph I’m listening now. What’s wrong?”

“Gabe! Gabe Gon’! Gabe pouf!”

Dean frowned now too. “Gabriel is gone?”

Raphael nodded his head. Finally!

“He’s not gone buddy. Here let’s go find him”

Raphael sighed. Oh well, at least now they’re doing something.

Dean carried him into the play room and asked Lucifer if he had seen Gabriel today.

“He was in his room this morning. Playing with his doll house”

Sam went to ask Michael while Dean took them to Gabriel’s room.

The door was wide open.

And the room was empty of one Gabriel.

Raphael could tell Dean was getting worried now by the way the man was biting his lip. It was making Raphael nervous too.

“Michael hasn’t seen him all day” Sam told Dean back in the kitchen, “he not in his room?”

Dean shook his head, “No. is Michael helping look?”

“Yeah he let Balthazar go. He’s checking the bedrooms again”

Dean rubbed the hand that wasn’t holding him over his face. “Awesome. Okay you go start checking the bedrooms. I’m going to go ask Cas”

Dean took them into the library where Castiel was reading a book in one of the chairs.

“Cas have you seen Gabriel today?”

Castiel looked up at them with that confused look he had on a lot of the time.

“No I haven’t. is he missing?”

Dean nodded, looking upset. “Yeah and he could be anywhere!”

Castiel stood up and walked over to Dean.

“Here. Allow me to take Raphael and you go continue to look for him”

Dean nodded and Raphael was passed over to Castiel, who actually held him properly this time (lets not mention last time).

“Take him back to the playroom. Maybe Gabriel will show up”

Castiel nodded and took him away from Dean.

He hopped Gabriel was okay.

 

**Lucifer**

Lucifer felt horrible.

When he heard Gabriel was missing, he instantly assumed it was his fault. He _had_ picked on the kid this morning, meaning he could have run away or something because Lucifer upset him. And if anything, happened to his little brother, Lucifer wouldn’t ever forgive himself.

“Come on Lucifer! Let’s check the library again”

Michael was pulling him around the bunker in a desperate hurry to find Gabriel. Lucifer knew Michael blamed himself too, but only because he’d been on the phone with Balthazar all day.

Balthazar. Michael's new friend.

Dean had apparently gotten his mothers number before they left the park the other day.

Oh don’t get him started on that.

 _He_ wanted to go to the park! Why did perfect Michael get to go without him? Gabriel hadn’t minded but Lucifer certainly did. Even if it was a bad time to be thinking about it the fact still remains that it wasn’t fair.

“He’s not here!” Michael wailed “where could he be?”

“Outside?” Lucifer suggested.

Michael’s eyes widened, “Oh! Maybe! Come on!”

“But we’re not allowed outside by ourselves!”

“Either is Gabriel”

Lucifer sighed and let himself be dragged up the stairs towards the door. This wasn’t going to end well.

 

**Dean**

 

Dean stormed angrily back to Sam who was waiting for him by Gabriel’s room.

“What did you find?”

Dean growled “Kevin told him to go find some magic doctor or something! He could be anywhere!”

“Wait what? Dean calm down”

Dean took a deep breath and started over.

“Gabriel asked Kevin this morning to heal his sick dragon stuffy and Kevin set him away to find some magic doctor person in the bunker. Which means he could be anywhere”

“Okay well let’s split up. You go that way I’ll go this way and we’ll call each other if we find him. Okay?”

Dean nodded and the brothers split up.

Dean just hoped Gabriel was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gabe doesn't understand the mess he's caused

**Author's Note:**

> I love all of you. comment and kudo and you will get cookies (::) (::)


End file.
